epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Squid
The Giant Squid is one of the bosses encountered in . Fought at the end of Rock Lake, it is implied to be one of the peaceful denizens of the nearby ocean driven to violence by Akron's power. It also reappears in as one of the summons available to the player. Appearance The Giant Squid resembles a large, red iteration of its namesake. It has a large egg-shaped head, a pair of tentacles, and has many more tentacles which look like and function as legs. The Giant Squid also has a pair of comically large pair of eyeballs with orange irises. Apparently at least one of the fisherman in the area has taken a stab at the Giant Squid; there is a light "X"-shaped scar on its head, and there is a pitchfork which has been embedded into its head. Judging by the condition the scar is in, this may have occurred before the Giant Squid started attacking people. Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary here) Statistics Giant Squid and magic. |HP = 2200 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.7 |Exp = 400 |AP = 70 |Gold = 400 |fire = 80% |thunder = -70% |ice = -60% |water = 200% |berserk = 100% |stun = 100% |death = 100% |item1name = Rainbow Gems |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Purple Potion |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Bubble Stone |item3chance = 60% }} Squid Arm and , and regenerate. |HP = 300 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 15 |AP = 3 |Gold = 15 |fire = 80% |thunder = -70% |ice = -60% |water = 200% |syphon = -50% |berserk = 100% |stun = -50% |death = 100% |item1name = Tentacle |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Bubble Stone |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Sea Shell |item3chance = 20% }} Attacks and Abilities Giant Squid |Acc1 = 90% |Crit1 = 0% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Oil Spit |Target2 = All |Power2 = 28 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Dark |StatusChance2 = 40% |StatusStrength2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 110% |Crit2 = 0% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Ink Shot |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 50 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 40% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Flood |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Water |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Narwhal |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 60 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 40% |Element5 = Water |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Iceshard |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 45 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Ice |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Regrow Arms |Target7 = Self |Type7 = None |Element7 = None |StatusStrength7 = 30% 30% |StatusIcon7 = |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = Revives or/and fully heals both arms. On Epic difficulty, also buffs self for 70% and . }} Squid Arm |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = On Epic difficulty, this attack instead has 33 power, 100% status chance and 2x status strength. |Attack4 = Stunning Strike |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 28 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Water |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Bubbles |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 30 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Water |StatusChance5 = 80% |StatusStrength5 = 30% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 95% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Attack6 = Rain |Target6 = Everyone |Power6 = 12 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Water |Acc6 = 200% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U }} Battle logic Giant Squid * 6th turn and then every 5th turn → Regrow Arms; ** On Epic difficulty, it is instead used the 3rd turn and then every 2nd turn. * Berserked → Bubbles; ** Since the boss is immune to Berserk, this pattern never comes into play. * Syphoned → Ink Shot; * ≥48.5% HP → Oil Spit (7/28), Ink Shot (7/28), Flood (2/28), Narwhal (2/28), Iceshard (2/28), Summon Blue Jellies (2/28), Summon Blue Slimes (2/28), Summon Blue Clays (2/28), Summon Spiral Crabs (2/28); * <48.5% to ≥28.5% HP → Oil Spit (5/20), Ink Shot (5/20), Narwhal (2/20), Summon Blue Jellies (2/20), Summon Blue Slimes (2/20), Summon Blue Clays (2/20), Summon Spiral Crabs (2/20); * <28.5 HP → Bubbles (5/30), Oil Spit (5/30), Ink Shot (5/30), Narwhal (3/30), Summon Blue Jellies (3/30), Summon Blue Slimes (3/30), Summon Blue Clays (3/30), Summon Spiral Crabs (3/30); * Death → Summons Spiral Crabs. All summon abilities spawn in two level 14 exemplars of the foe into slots 1 and 5. Squid Arm Same chance for all attacks, at any time. Despite being weak to , the patterns do not change when Syphoned. Strategy Equipment Water resistance is extremely useful against both Squid's and ordinary foes' attacks, and Captain Hat and Pirate Gear gives a lot of it. The Gas Mask is also handy, as it increases resistance to Poison (both element and status) and , which the Squid Arms use frequently. Matt * Hats: Gas Mask, Captain Hat * Armor: Pirate Gear, Leather Armor * Swords: Dragon Killer, Blizzard, Black Fang Natalie * Hats: Nurse Hat, Pink Flower * Armor: Green Dress * Staffs: Arctic Wind, Thunder Spear, Nirvana Lance * Hats: Gas Mask, Captain Hat * Armor: Pirate Gear, Leather Armor * Guns: Thunder Core, Destroyer Battle The Giant Squid fights with and elemental attacks, but mainly relies on its tentacles, which act as separate enemies, to deal physical damage and inflict status effects. Giant Squid is weak to and and does not resist element neither status, so it's recommended to first get a good stack of Poison on it and then stomp it with what's it weak to. Buffing Matt's Attack and then using Cleaver with the Dragon Killer should do high damage. Try to focus on the Squid because it is the main threat here, and killing its arms will only make them come back. Summon The Giant Squid returns in , but it is now one of the summons available to the player. It can be acquired two screens above Greenwood Village's Slime Cat, in Lankyroot Jungle, from a chest guarded by a battle that appears as a Green Jelly. Leafy Boots are required to get to the chest. When used, Giant Squid will breathe bubbles, which fly towards foes and pop above them, pouring them with water. |Acc = 130% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * Strangely, the Squid Arms are capable of fighting even after the Giant Squid has been defeated. * The Giant Squid returns in the cutscenes after completing Rock Lake, where it crashes the players's beach party by catching the beach ball Natalie threw at Matt. It proceeds to try and drown the boys by pulling them underwater with its tentacles, while using another tentacle to try and remove Natalie's bikini top. It is also seen in the ending cutscene, joining the players, NoLegs, Meow Meow, and the Tundra Mammoth in celebrating the defeat of Akron. * It is unclear if the Giant Squid seen in the cutscenes is the previously defeated boss or a new individual of the same species. When the Giant Squid is defeated in battle, it clearly shows "X" eyes (usually symbolizing death), and both the medal for defeating it and Matt's post-battle comments imply that the party cut it up for food. * While Giant Squid itself does not directly appear as an enemy in subsequent games of the series, it has inspired a whole group of foes: the Squids. They look very similar, albeit coloured differently, and retain some of Giant Squid's attacks. Their tentacles are an integral part of the enemy and do not appear as a separate foe. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Summons